Resident Evil: Just say the word
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Chris decides to ask Jill an important question. It's time to take their relationship a step further. Oneshot: ChrisxJill -Hint of LeonxClaire-


**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm seriously determined to praise CxJ! I just came up with this on Thursday and, since it's Valentine's Day, why not post it? I hope you like this one, it's another of a lot of attempts to come at a oneshot. xDDD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**

**Note #1: **Thanks for your support on "Promise", Parsat. Very appreciated indeed ^.^

* * *

**Resident Evil: Just say the word**

"Today's your day, Jill!" exclaimed the Redfield with a grin. Jill raised her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Did you say something?" she asked, oblivious to his question.

"Obsessed with it, are we?" Chris then asked gesturing at the book. Jill smiled and nodded her head.

"Sort of. But really Chris, what did you say?"

"I said that today's your day, Valentine," he replied, hinting. Jill raised her brow.

"Oh, right! It's Valentine's Day, I completely forgot." She said, laughing nervously.

"I remembered the same moment I looked at you today," Chris told her kindly, "Do you want to do something tonight?" Jill shrugged and closed the book quickly.

"I don't know, really," she replied simply. Chris, after a short silence, smiled and raised an eyebrow mischievously, and walked to the door, "Oh no you're not, Redfield: no-you're-NOT!" she exclaimed laughing, seeing where he was going. Chris laughed and Jill gripped the door's handle, frowning at him.

"Aw, c'mon, it's just a little detail for my pretty girl! Please?" he joked, giving Jill a begging look. Jill held her gaze against his, but she finally gave in and took his hand.

"Okay, but nothing big," she ordered him, kissing his chin afterwards. Chris chuckled and smiled to himself. _Nothing big? It's gonna be the biggest surprise in you life, Jill, and maybe in mine too… if you just say the word,_ he thought.

"Right, I'll be back in a moment," he said as he grabbed his jacket and left. Jill smiled and walked to the balcony, feeling the warm sunlight on her face.

It had been two years since she and Chris had met, and they had established a good relationship through time, until they officially became a couple. They loved each other without boundaries or conditions, enjoying every moment they spent together. Last year, like Jill recalled, Valentine's Day had gone by unnoticed, just like a normal day; but this year Chris had something special for her, and that's what she 'feared'. Jill didn't feel comfortable when she was given a present, let alone if it was a big one. She was a happy woman with all she had, and even happier when Chris was around.

Seconds later, Jill saw him venture down the street at a brisk pace, and her smile widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris headed to a special place for him to buy a special thing for them. And wasn't he nervous… He had thought about it for a good while, but would it be too much for Jill to ask her that day? He knew Jill was somebody who didn't like big details, and he certainly wouldn't bother her with one. What Chris had in mind was a pair of white carnations and a nice calm dinner in a nearby restaurant. Jill would like that. _After all,_ he thought,_ she's my girl_, and he laughed.

Chris entered the store and politely said 'hello' to the salesclerk. He took a gander at all the jewels around until a slim necklace called his attention. It was silver, with a small sapphire framed with lilac quartz. _Now that's amazing! I think it's time to break the habit, isn't it?_, he said to himself, enthusiastic.

"Excuse me," he addressed the woman, "How much is this one?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"You picked a good one, indeed. It's 21 dollars, we're having a sale." Chris raised his eyebrows, surprised and, with a smile, he took it and bought it, feeling excited. Chris put the box in the inner pocket of his jacket and left with a kind goodbye.

Satisfied with his buy, Chris happily made his way to the florist's. When he got there, he was greeted by somebody whom he didn't expect to find there.

"What are you supposed to be doing here?" Chris asked Leon. Leon raised his eyebrows, his grey gaze inquiring.

"I think it's obvious, Chris. How you holding up?" Chris smiled.

"Not bad, I'd say. I suppose you're taking care of Claire, aren't you?" he then asked, suspicious. Chris hadn't lost his protective nature.

"Who do you take me for, huh? An idiot who'll just ditch her? I think you know better than that. I wouldn't dare to do that." Leon retorted, frowning.

"Okay, okay," Chris intervened, defensive. Leon smiled this time and took the opportunity to ask Chris what kind of flowers did Claire like.

"I suggest you don't buy her roses. She's never liked them; we're like another type of people. The one's she's always liked are alpine lilies…"

"Which they do have here! Man, I'm lucky today!" Leon suddenly interrupted, making Chris smile again, "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Chris suddenly felt more confident of Leon. He knew he could trust Claire was safe and happy with him, which was the only thing that mattered to him. As long as Leon wasn't meaning to hurt her (something he really wouldn't do), Chris was calm. _Besides, I'd kill him if he did something to her_, the Redfield thought with a chuckle.

Almost ten minutes later, after saying goodbye to Leon, Chris returned to the flat, both carnations on his hand. When he entered, he didn't find Jill in the lounge, but in their room. Chris knocked on the door and, when he came in, he found Jill in her undershirt, drying her hair with a towel. Jill spun around and smiled to him, stepping on the long hem of her black slacks.

"Hi", she greeted, "You done?" Chris moved closer to her and showed her the flowers.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed kindly. Jill laughed, put the towel down and took the carnations from his hand.

"Why, thanks, they're really pretty." She said, "Don't tell me you have something else." Chris controlled himself, but he was nervous: had she really noticed the other present?

"Actually," he said, "I've reserved a table in Grazi's, how's that?" Jill raised her eyebrows again.

"Really? That's nice of you," she simply said, gratefulness in her words. Chris smiled, "And I didn't get anything for you…"

"Bah, I don't need anything at all."

"Don't lie."

"Now that you mention it…" Chris started. Jill stepped closer, interested to hear his remark. Instead, he raised her chin, locking eyes with her, and Jill smiled, knowing what he'd do next. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss, this time Jill felt it was more 'special', which was Chris' intention from the start.

"That's what I needed," Chris said as they broke away.

"Aren't you something…" she teased nudging his chest. Chris laughed, looking at Jill's slim waist as she wore her T-shirt. He couldn't help it: he had fallen for her in a way he hadn't imagined, "Watch where you're looking at." Laughed Jill as she noticed. Chris swallowed and his cheeks blushed as he looked away, making Jill laugh even more, "Don't worry, silly."

"Somebody's funny today!" Chris exclaimed, hands on his hips. Jill shrugged her shoulders and walked to the bathroom to comb her short hair. Chris sighed, spellbound; just like a little kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill let her mind wander off as she ran the comb through her hair. She smelled something coming: a date in a restaurant in a day like that… Maybe she was wrong after all, but she had the feeling Chris was planning something. _Oh well, at least I'm enjoying every day that goes by_, she thought, smiling. What she didn't know was that Chris was almost dying from nervousness in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh, man! Redfield, calm down, damn it! __You've made your decision, you're going to ask her _today_, and that's final. _

Chris was sitting at the foot of the bed, fidgeting nervously with his lucky coin. _Heads, turns out well; tails, I screw up!_, he thought, flipping it. With a knot in his stomach, he caught it and turned it over; surprisingly for him, heads, and he sighed. Being extremely careful, Chris had another look at the necklace, and the knot on his stomach tightened.

"Chris?" asked Jill from the bathroom, making him jump, "I really hope you're not planning anything."

"Don't worry, I've got nothing up my sleeve," he lied, cheerfully. Jill smiled and exited.

"Will you wear a tux?" she asked, teasingly.

"I'd never fit into one of those; I hate 'em." Chris replied with another smile. They shared a look, in which no words were spent; it'd be pointless to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later…_

Chris finished lacing his shoes and pulled his black jacket over his polo-neck jumper. A pair of black jeans and comfy black shoes accompanied the jacket and the jumper; he was smartly dressed, but not excessively. As he readied his wallet, Chris plucked out the courage he needed and relaxed; he then had another look at Jill's present. Chris smirked, proud of his decision. He then realised something: why not ask her before leaving? _I mean, if I do it in the restaurant, I'll just turn red! I know myself too well…_, he thought, _Okay, Chris, you can do it, boy_, he encouraged himself teasingly. Suddenly, two knocks on the door took him out of his thoughts. Chris raised his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jill at the doorframe. _Darn it, I'm sure she'll see it! Well, anyway, just act naturally._

"Mind giving me you _honest_ opinion?" she asked, emphasizing 'honest'. _Whoa…_, Chris thought, holding the word back. Jill was dressed in a loose white dress that reached slightly above knee height, with little neckline and fine straps that crossed at the back; also, a pair of low-heeled white shoes covered her feet. Her usual fringe was now pulled back with a slim hairpin, almost unnoticeable.

"To be blunt, you're amazingly pretty." He replied kindly. Jill smiled and blushed feebly, taking a better look at him.

"I could say the same for you, you know," she shot back, walking closer to him. Chris forced out a smile; inside, he was completely overtaken by his shyness and nervousness. _Oh man… Alright, here goes._

"Uh… Jill?" he started averting her gaze as he quickly snatched the necklace and hid it behind his back.

"Hm?"

"Well…," he said, but Chris couldn't beat around the bush, "Look, you know I'm not somebody that avoids the issue, so I'll just get to the point… if you don't mind."

"Why? Something wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"No, no. It's just that… I've known you for a long time and I know you get stressed when people make you a big present… I'm about to make you one, but it just depends on a word: yes or no."

Jill's face became a mask of surprise. _Oh no, he's not… He definitely won't do it…_, she thought, knowing where the situation was heading. But now that she thought of it, she had sometimes wondered when he would take the step. Jill wanted by no means a rushed relationship; she had been happy and comfortable all the time, but she had asked herself if Chris would someday dare. Looks like that day had arrived.

Chris sighed, determined, and showed Jill the necklace. Jill emitted a short gasp.

"Jill, would you marry me?" he asked. Jill didn't know what to say, but it depended on just one little word. She didn't waste her opportunity: marrying Chris would change her life completely, but she would be with him forever and ever, with the man she truly loved. Jill Valentine didn't hesitate.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily. Chris laughed and embraced her when Jill sprang to his arms. _I officially declare myself the happiest man on Earth!_, he said to himself holding Jill tightly. It indeed was the happiest day of his life, and all the nervousness had been worth it. Both of their lives would change completely and Chris was determined to make her happier than she had already been. He promised.

Jill smiled with joy and pecked Chris on the lips. She just had to say the word.

* * *

A/N: You just need to click the Review button and start telling me what you thought. Thank you,  
-Chris.


End file.
